This invention relates to a belt or strap for notebook binders which can be separably attached to a notebook binder in a manner such as to permit the easy carrying thereof.
It has become a common practice for students at all education levels to use large binders for storing and transporting assignments, homework, and other papers which they wish to transport between home and school. Typically, these notebook binders are of a size to accommodate and enclose paper measuring 8xc2xd inches by 11 inches, and frequently are between three to four inches thick so as to permit the storage of papers from all of the student""s classes in a single notebook. Such notebooks are bulky, difficult to carry, difficult to store in a locker, and are easily dropped during the normal transportation of the notebook between home and school.
It is, of course, common for persons carrying such bulky notebooks to transport them in briefcases, attache cases, backpacks or the like, all of which, however, contribute to the weight and bulk of the materials to be carried and to the storage problems when the notebook is in use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,443 (Adamick) and 4,958,759 (Jarvis) and the references cited therein illustrate some of the attempts that have been made to deal with the aforementioned problems, but these inventions lack the simplicity of design that permit easy use by the student and a low cost of construction by the manufacturer.
The present invention comprises a strap that can be wrapped around a notebook binder at right angles to its spine, which strap separably attaches to the notebook binder and wraps around the notebook and overlaps itself and separably attaches to itself. In its closed position, the notebook binder carrier strap additionally has carrying means as an integral part of the strap.